Whistles and Sneezes
Whistles and Sneezes (originally Whistles & Sneezes) is the twentieth episode of the first season of the series. It first aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode Achoo in 1991 and re-aired in the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Paint the Town Red in 1996. Plot One morning, soon after Henry has returned from Crewe in his new shape, Gordon is jealous that Henry now gets to pull the express and complains that he never needed a new shape. He also claims that Henry whistles too loudly at stations, saying that "it isn't wrong, but we just don't do it". For the first time since he got back, Henry stops feeling happy and is hurt at these words. Later when Henry arrives at Wellsworth, Edward tells Henry that he was glad to hear his whistle, cheering Henry up. Suddenly, the sound of a far-off and continuous whistle can be heard much to the engines joint confusion. It turns out to be Gordon, who flies down the hill and through the station. Edward is surprised, while Henry tells him what Gordon had said about whistling. Gordon tears down the line, the awful noise from his whistle continuing until he reaches the last station which causes everyone, including Sir Topham Hatt to hold their ears. Gordon leaves the express behind and is taken to some fitters who hammer his whistle back into place. Gordon sneaks home that night to an empty shed, much to his relief. As the other engines arrive back, Henry whispers "It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it", but says nothing about whistles. The next day, Henry takes a train feeling as well as ever and soon approaches a bridge where three boys are waiting. Henry whistles in greeting, but suddenly feels pain as the boys don't answer but instead throw stones on him and his train, breaking the coaches' windows, which makes the passengers cross. Henry's driver, however, has a plan to get their own back. After getting everyone to promise to keep the plan a secret, the driver tells them. The plan is to have Henry sneeze and release the ashes that are built up in his smokebox. The passengers are excited and on the way back from the other end of the line, the driver makes sure everyone is ready and that Henry is about to sneeze. Soon Henry approaches the bridge where the boys are waiting with stones. Judging the moment, the driver has Henry sneeze at exactly the right time, covering the boys from head to toe in soot, much to their shock. Henry goes home satisfied knowing that, thanks to a whistle and a sneeze, he was able to teach Gordon and some boys a lesson they won't quickly forget. Characters *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Percy *Sir Topham Hatt *The Stone-dropping Boys (do not speak) *Thomas (cameo) *James (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Wellsworth *Gordon's Hill *Knapford *Lower Tidmouth *Vicarstown Sheds *Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox *Crewe (mentioned in UK version) Gallery WhistlesandSneezesUKtitlecard.jpg|1985 UK title card WhistlesandSneezesrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card WhistlesandSneezesUStitlecard.jpg|US title card WhistlesandSneezesKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean Title Card WhistlesandSneezesSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish Title Card WhistlesandSneezesGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card WhistlesandSneezesSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card WhistlesandSneezesItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card WhistlesandSneezesJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese Title Card WhistlesandSneezesWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card WhistlesandSneezes.png Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1984 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Whistles And Sneezes And Other Thomas Stories (1991, US) Category:Whistles And Sneezes And Other Thomas Stories (September 18, 1991) Full Category:All At Sea And Other Thomas Stories (1993, US) Category:All At Sea And Other Thomas Stories (October 6, 1993) Full Category:Peter Sam And The Refreshment Lady And Other Stories (1995, US) Category:Peter Sam And The Refreshment Lady And Other Stories (August 15, 1995) Full Category:The Diseasel (1998, US) Category:The Diseasel (June 16, 1998) Full Category:Gordon And The Gremlin And Other Thomas Adventures (2001, US) Category:Gordon And The Gremlin And Other Thomas Adventures (February 13, 2001) Full Category:Thomas And His Friends To The Rescue (2002, US) Category:Thomas And His Friends To The Rescue (May 21, 2002) Full